


【ND】春鸣

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 尼禄是只猫，但丁也是只猫。有哪只猫能想到小奶猫养大之后是会发情的呢？





	【ND】春鸣

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色全猫化，动物性爱=猫车

春天的夜晚，寂静又吵闹。多日的雨水把小镇居民夜游的喧闹都压了下去，种子和细蔓生长的婆娑声细密地填充在这个时间空隙了，直到那声尖利的猫叫无光地撕裂这份静美。顿时，春天的本能被唤醒，从小镇的各个角落里响起了各种音调声长的猫叫。  
“终于停雨了，希望明天是个好天气。”姬莉叶把探出厨房窗子的脑袋收了回来，拉上玻璃窗扇准备落锁，身后传来了一声细软的喵呜和瓷器碰撞的危险声响。她连忙转头，正好撞见了一只通体雪白的中型猫正努力把脸塞进细长的杯子里，伸出舌头想要舔舐剩下的一点白水。  
“尼禄！”小声惊呼起来，姬莉叶连忙快步走过去，把那只白猫从桌面上抱进怀里，“不是说过不能偷桌子上的食物的吗？”  
“你的小餐桌在这里。”  
走到厨房的一个角落，姬莉叶指着两个卡在木制底座上的白色瓷碗教训怀中那只馋嘴的猫咪。只是一只瓷碗里仅剩下了几颗猫粮和小小碎渣，而另一个装水的瓷碗已经被舔得干干净净的。双手穿过尼禄前爪腋下把他提在身前，姬莉叶这时候才发现当初那只小小的只能盘满自己掌心的小猫已经抽长得有她小臂那么长，原本那身漂亮的白色长毛因为它前几天跑到外面去打闹弄了一身洗不掉的胶水只好全部剃掉，短短的毛桩让它看上去比之前软乎乎的样子英气了不少。  
“是给太少了吗？也是，小尼禄也长大了。”  
舀出满满一碗猫粮，姬莉叶在上面又放了两条猫食鱼干，在另外一个碗添上清水，姬莉叶摸了摸尼禄忙着吃食的脑袋，起身端上温着的牛奶向跨进大厅的刚下班回来的克雷多走去。  
姬莉叶离开的时候把厨房的主照明灯关掉了，在壁灯昏暗的灯光下，尼禄偏过脑袋确认姬莉叶短时间内不会再回来，它叼起剩下的一条鱼干灵敏地绕开料理台上的各种瓶罐碗碟走到那忘了落锁的玻璃窗前，用力顶出一条缝把自己挤了出去。

从窗口跳到花园那载满了鲜花的小花坛里，再从花坛边缘跳到栅栏上，走到尽头有一条狭窄的暗道，跳下去，尼禄踏着潮湿的水泥地面朝着那些“春天的呼唤”奔去。  
打小猫起，尼禄就和普通的家猫不一样，它是一只爱冒险的猫猫。比起安全温暖的毛绒猫窝，它更喜欢扑到湿淋淋的草地里，藏在枯黄的落叶堆中，钻进狭窄的小巷中……它一刻不停地想要突破姬莉叶防止它跑丢而做的各种围挡，最后脏兮兮地被小镇的邻居们提着脖子送回姬莉叶怀里。  
最成功的一次它成功离家了一周。跨过五道围墙，踏过三个花坛，绕过两个小水池，躲过了无数想要抚摸它的孩子的手，尼禄在准备穿过一丛玫瑰花的时候被一只有力的爪子摁着脖子压在了褐色的软泥上，胸前松软的白毛被泥浆糊成一坨。尼禄纤细的四肢用力在地上扒拉，但除了在身边画出四道浅坑之外毫无作用。背上那陌生的爪子太有力了，尼禄能感受到它因为应急而弓起的脊骨只有被摁住的一块被压弯，竖起的绒毛反倒制作了更多的空间让那藏在肉垫中间的锋利爪子浅刺在它柔软的皮肤上。恐怖不但抓住了尼禄的身体，还抓住了它的喉咙。原本呜呜的威胁声在无力和恐惧下渐渐变成了喵喵的纯正奶音，颤抖着示弱求饶。  
或许是因为尼禄的声音实在是太过稚嫩了，压制着它的大猫稍微放松了力道，没等尼禄爬起来一条温热湿润的舌头贴着它的脊背，由下而上地将它舔了一遍。那只猫应该很少做这种帮其他猫舔毛的事情，它舔得很粗糙，这里一块那里一块，顺逆更是随意，弄得尼禄身上的毛一块扁塌一块翘起的。舔毛的力道也没有掌握好，太过用力的舔舐让尼禄又陷入了几分泥地，尤其头部被舔到的时候尼禄的下巴不断被压到地上磨蹭，尼禄挣扎着把脑袋抬起来一点却又马上被舔回了地面。等那只猫终于完成了这个认小弟仪式后，尼禄已经从一块精致的乳酪芝士蛋糕变成了一块被压扁的奶油巧克力蛋糕了。  
接下来的七天里，尼禄就跟着这只强壮的成年白猫在小镇里游荡。白天它们穿行在绿叶和砖石交替构成的小道上，从高出地平线的“猫道”上跃进缺口的小水道，看着白云刷地一下消失，放大的瞳孔在黑暗里锁定了无数地底小玩具。大猫会在下午从不知道的地方找些食物回来，那些是尼禄从来没见过的食物：根本咬不动只能舔的骨头、大块的同样咬不动带着腥味的肉块、咬得动的有着熟悉香味的面包块……虽然每次尼禄都会学着大猫的动作趴在那些食物上面撕咬，但是没长成的小乳牙根本不能帮它刮下多少食物塞进肚子里。所以，到了晚上，蜷在大猫怀里睡觉的尼禄在迷蒙中本能地搜索着身边凸起的小点，顺着身体的记忆吸咬上去，两只前爪不停地在大猫柔软的肚子上摁压。作为一只公猫，大猫自然不能给尼禄提供乳汁，它只能不知所措地看着捡回来的小奶猫越来越用力地踩它肚子，在不能满足的饥饿中发出生气的低吼。大猫伸出舌头舔了舔尼禄颈侧的毛，尝试性地安抚这只暴躁的小猫，才刚舔几口它粉色的鼻子便被迷蒙的小猫狠狠地赏了一拳。小猫突然的反击让这只身经百战的大猫往后缩起脖子，直愣愣地盯着尼禄张开嘴朝它哈了几声威胁，又缩回它肚皮上踩了一会，最终无力地再次进入睡眠。等尼禄睡下，大猫才放下紧绷，伸了伸后腿，再次舔上尼禄侧腹上的毛，接下这本不属于它的奶孩子的责任。  
精神并不能提供营养，无论大猫再怎么纵容尼禄深夜作恶，进食不足的尼禄终于虚弱到连软面包都啃不动了。大猫围着尼禄转着圈，喵喵地催促着它起来和自己去巡街，又舔着它的脸来给它鼓励和安抚，但尼禄除了颤抖几下身体便无法给到更多的回应。  
“喵呜～”  
大猫长鸣了一声，叼起尼禄颈后的皮毛把它拖出了草丛。

“哎呀，但丁。好久不见，今天想吃点什么？”  
看着大猫老样子从她的玫瑰花丛里钻了出来，戈尔茨坦夫人放下手中的园艺铲迎了上去。由于第一次见这只大猫的时候，它刚在被雨打落的玫瑰上打滚过，玫瑰花的红液讲它纯白的皮毛染得斑驳，咋眼看上去就像穿了一件红色大衣，凶狠的眼神和踏在脚下的满地落红让它看起来就像在炼狱中漫步，所以戈尔茨坦夫人给他了“但丁”这个名字。  
通常，她都会先抱抱这只神出鬼没的漂亮大白猫，然后和它一起坐到花园的树下，为它递上准备好的猫粮，一人一猫一起度过一段安静的时光。只是今天有点不一样，除了但丁之外她还有一位小客人，而平时总是慵懒高傲的但丁显得很着急，它叼着那只一动不动的小猫急步跑到她面前，前爪不停地抓扒着她的围裙。戈尔茨坦夫人连忙蹲下身子，双手合拢向前伸到但丁面前。但丁迟疑了一下，终于还是小心翼翼地把口中的尼禄放上了戈尔茨坦夫人的掌心。  
“这不是小姬莉叶家的尼禄吗？！”拉过尼禄脖子上挂着的名牌，戈尔茨坦夫人惊呼了起来。

在这次冒险之后，尼禄又在宠物医院里度过了七天的康复冒险。在那七天里，姬莉叶又加固了整个屋子的防走丢措施，这次她可不想再让自己和尼禄经历这么一次灾难了。  
隔着一扇高高的铁隔栏望着窗外的已经开始枯萎的夏花，尼禄前后爪子并用地夹着其中一根铁柱子，剪掉的指甲连划痕都不能在上面留下，整只猫滑稽地溜溜往下滑。  
在这个湿润的小镇里，就算是夏季的风也带着不可忽视的水汽，一下午的风将尼禄的毛卷吹成一缕缕的，刺状支棱在空中，看来今晚姬莉叶又要花费好长一段时间把他这凌乱的长毛理顺了。尼禄团起身子，想要把侧腹的乱毛舔直，可惜无论它脑袋怎么往后仰长毛的顶端都卡在它的舌头上。尼禄不想舔毛了，它左右摇晃着脑袋试图把自己从毛的纠缠里解放出来，它想念那只总是帮它处理乱毛的大猫了。  
“喵”  
头顶传来一声熟悉的叫声，尼禄仰着脑袋睁开眼睛，一团白色的阴影笼罩在它头上，惊吓让尼禄愣在了原地，它甚至忘了把卡在嘴巴上的毛弄下来，激动地朝闯进来的野猫喵喵叫着回应。  
但丁总是跑得比它远，跳得比它高。其实前几天那段尼禄以为的长途冒险其实不过是隔了几间屋子的距离，要不是但丁把它弄成一副脏兮兮的样子它早就被送回姬莉叶家了，而这个它怎么也突破不了的铁栅栏也被但丁轻巧越过，除了中途因为体型被卡住了片刻。  
落在尼禄身旁，但丁大得多的身体占满了尼禄的小垫子，它把眼前那只在奔跑打转的小猫用前爪摁着拉进胸前，长长的舌头再次糊上尼禄的脸。  
但丁没有成为姬莉叶的家猫，也没有把尼禄带走，更有几次把再次离家出走的尼禄叼着送回来。它就像是一只勤勉的国王，巡视着它街区，监督和守护它喜爱的孩子健康成长。既然人类的家庭可以让尼禄更好地活着，就让它呆着这个温暖的家里吧，等它有一天长到和它一样强壮的时候，它再带它去见识这个小镇的不同景色和有趣的东西。在这之前它还能在尼禄家蹭几顿好吃的猫饭，它最喜欢那些脆脆的小鱼干了。  
此刻的但丁仍未知道，自此小镇居民对它的印象在酷猫、蛋蛋全镇最大、好凶的基础上还多了带子猫和抢奶猫口粮的流氓。

【春鸣·夜】

和大多数猫一样，尼禄和但丁都不喜欢下雨。只是但丁对雨天已经是上升到厌恶的程度了，它认为雨天潮湿的空气既不利于毛发的打理也不利于行走，食物在这种天气里也容易变得难吃。连续下雨的这几天被禁足的尼禄一次也没有见到但丁，猜测它大概是躲到什么地方懒洋洋地摊着，或许连食物都懒得去寻找……尼禄在雨停这天连忙叼上但丁最喜欢的鱼干闯出了家门。  
但丁是这片地区有名的猫，无论是在人类和猫群里面，它有着专属于自己的一片领地和爱好区域，分别是戈尔茨坦夫人的花园一带、尼禄家一带和一条在城市边缘的小巷，那里聚集了全小镇最多流浪母猫。  
排除了自己家，尼禄首先跑到了戈尔茨坦夫人的玫瑰园去寻找。那里已经被一众野猫给占领了，不时能看到交叠在一起的两只猫影，几只猫面对面竖着毛在对吼打架的情况也很多。在尼禄搜寻但丁的途中，有几只母猫游荡到它面前趴下前身瞧着屁股暗示，年轻强大的基因它们本能地想要获取。可惜的是这只最佳猫选并没有了解到它们的意思，蓝色的眼睛转了一圈没有看到但丁，混杂的空气中也没有但丁气味，尼禄快步离开了春意盎然的花园，往小镇边缘跑去。  
但丁在那。但却不像尼禄想象的那样颓然，它看上去比平日还要热情和好奇，在小巷堆积的箱子间反复横跳，冲两只端坐在一旁的母猫尖锐但缠绵地嗷嗷叫着。尼禄猜想但丁已经这样嚎叫很久了，因为那两只母猫表现出明显的不耐烦，黄色的那只已经竖起了一个背部的毛，抽起的牙床间漏出了尖锐的牙。而另外一只黑白相间的奶牛猫则更为直接，眯着一双异色瞳孔在但丁尝试嗅它屁股的时候反身一爪子把它吓得老远。两猫一起朝但丁嘶鸣了几声后前后消失在小巷的深处。  
被单独留在春天的欲望牢笼里，但丁前脚无措地踏着地面，本能在燃烧着它的理智和敏捷，它感觉脑袋一阵晕眩，只好闭上眼睛来对抗，这些自愈措施让它忽视了悄然靠近的尼禄。  
“喵”  
听到突如起来的叫声但丁连忙睁开眼，但已经太迟了，尼禄像一道白光猛地扑了上来，已经长成的牙齿从下方有力地卡在它的咽喉处。来自生命的威胁让但丁呆愣了几秒，脑袋向后仰试图摆脱看不见的敌兽，警告的呜鸣从受制的部位发出。但丁鼻翼张合，它嗅到了尼禄的味道，但那只曾经的小奶猫已经完全成熟了，从它身上传来了熟悉的雄性气息。  
现在的尼禄是一只同样陷在发情期的同性竞敌！  
但丁倒下下半身，脊柱蜷起，大腿贴着肚皮蓄力，在尼禄进一步靠近的时候用力弹了出去，毕露的指甲划出了几道危险的银光。只是站姿的尼禄明显更为灵活，它微微侧身便躲开了但丁的攻击，嘴里还含着但丁的咽喉却委屈地呜叫。  
它不明白自己身上发生了什么变化，也不明白自己现在的动作对双方来说有多危险，它只知道但丁把在其他猫身上收到的怒火发泄在自己身上，而它对此感到很委屈。不想和但丁对峙，尼禄寻找可以稳定但丁情绪的方法。它稍微松开咬在但丁喉部的牙齿，像但丁在它小时候做的那样，伸出舌头在那片被打湿的毛发上舔过，顺着毛发的方向，仔细地轻柔地舔舐。  
这种被安抚的动作对猫咪来说是不可抵挡的，但丁随着尼禄舔毛的动作渐渐放下警惕的精神，全身绷紧的肌肉也松软了下来，喉咙不自觉地发出咕噜的声响。当尼禄伸长脖子舔到它脸颊的时候，但丁享受地眯上了眼睛。  
厚重的夜云再次笼上了月亮，小巷挑高的墙隔断了街道的光，当但丁闭上眼，巷里顿时失去了所有光。雨后的空气厚重且潮湿，混着风信子馥郁的香味，这种被温暖和漆黑的感觉如同回到母亲的子宫，激起所有生命延续起源的冲动。  
尼禄下半身与但丁的渐渐靠近，两条长尾交缠在一起，将它们拉得更近更紧。尼禄继续帮但丁舔毛，扫过眼睛，耳朵，脑门，来到了颈后那块敏感且禁忌的皮肉。尼禄在上面来回地舔舐，某样陌生的东西从身体内破出，急切地寻找着宣泄的出口。  
本能，是最好的老师。它引导尼禄用缠紧的尾巴拉开但丁唯一的遮掩，后腿绕到但丁身后，那根嫩红的阴茎湿漉漉地擦过但丁巨大柔软的卵蛋，干燥的触感并不对劲。尼禄再站高了一点，终于找准了入口，将自己挺进了但丁体内，在生命本能的催促下快速挺动起来。  
被压制在地上，但丁沉浸在被舔舐的温柔余韵里，等它在肠道被猫阴茎突出的倒钩刮擦的刺激中回过神的时候，它已经失去了所有反抗的机会。为了防止它逃脱，尼禄用了最大的力气去咬紧它后颈的厚皮，一些毛发和皮肤被扯掉，血丝从伤口里渗出，挥发到笼罩着它们的空气里。疼痛和血腥味让但丁感到害怕，它再次用力蹬着后腿，想把趴在它身上的尼禄甩下去。可惜的是，完全被尼禄压制的它每一次用力都只助长了尼禄在它体内进出的力度和深度，让自己被尼禄冲撞出更火辣的疼痛。  
“呜…咕噜咕噜”  
断断续续地反抗了几次，但丁完全被灭顶的疼痛所折服，它调整着自己的呼吸，发出咕噜的声响来安慰自己无视身后传来的折磨。  
“咕噜咕噜”  
感受到了但丁的顺从，尼禄松开咬紧的齿关，再次抚慰地舔舐那片受伤的皮肉。它整个身子趴在但丁身上，柔软的腹部紧贴着硬直的脊骨，发出和但丁同调的咕噜声。  
“咕噜咕噜”  
同样的白色，同样的呼吸和声响，重叠在一起的两只猫在此时此刻仿佛融为了一体。

猫交配的时间不长也不短，在月亮重新摆脱乌云的时候但丁和尼禄已经分开蹲在一高一低的箱子上各自舔舐整理着身上性爱后的残局。  
除了安抚那根因为无处发泄而憋坏的阴茎，但丁还要将不断渗出的尼禄射进去的无用精液舔舐整理干净。黏液将它屁股的一圈长毛糊成了缕条，它得费更多的力气去整理它们。然而力气是因为发情而多天食欲下降且情欲没有得到解决反而经历了一场不输给打架的性爱的它所最缺的一样东西。  
“喵”  
相对但丁而言好很多的尼禄很快整理好了自己，将享受了一场淋漓性爱还不肯收回的阴茎舔了回去，顺了顺尾巴的毛，尼禄又变回了一只乖巧整洁的小家猫模样。想到但丁一结束便跳上几个箱子的生气模样，它连忙找回被仍扔到一旁的礼物，轻轻地跃到但丁身旁，把香脆的小鱼干放在它面前，喵了几声吸引但丁的注意。  
“唔喵”  
尼禄用脑袋磨蹭着但丁，委屈的讨好喵喵地冒出，催促但丁赶紧吃下它带来的礼物。  
虽然身体很痛，心里很委屈，但是肚子同样很饿，在三个问题里但丁优先选择解决第三个。它叼过小鱼干的脑袋，一把咬下搅碎吞进肚子。难得的美食和尼禄熟练的舔毛技术让春日的浮躁渐渐散去。  
“喵”  
听到但丁的叫唤，尼禄从但丁的胸毛堆里抬起了头，一条带着鱼干腥味的舌头又糊了它一脸。

—end—


End file.
